December 23, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The December 23, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 17, 2013 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Episode summary 12 Divas Jingle Belles Match Christmas came early for the “Total Divas” gals, who knocked off the “True Divas” (plus Vickie Guerrero) in a “Jingle Belles” rumble presided over by the Grinchiest of Divas Champions, AJ Lee, at commentary. The two battalions of belles traded offense pretty evenly for the majority of the match – Eva Marie dodged a spear from Kaitlyn, while Tamina and Nikki Bella continued their recent back-and-forth — but Christmas chaos ensued after a broken pin-count. The “Total Divas” rallied byassembling into a human pinwheel that took out their opponents one by one, and Natalya put the proverbial bow on it by submitting Aksana in the Sharpshooter. A Christmas Carol Sing-off descended into mayhem Holiday decorum has no place in the realm of rock ‘n’ roll, so it would make sense that 3MB attempted to derail a Yuletide sing-off the hapless rockers showed no signs of winning … yet, the laws of Christmas declare that naughtiness be punished, so it was no surprise that Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal didn’t have a snowball’s chance in … well, you know … of getting out of the ring in one piece when they attacked their opponents, The Great Khali, Santino, R-Truth & Xavier “The Voice of an Angel” Woods. Ever the sour sports, the band traded carols for chaos and initiated physicality on their opponents when Santino & Khali got the win with “Deck the Halls.” However, the fan favorites battled back and did some decking in the old-fashioned sense, socking the band in the mouth and singing into the night with a final rendition of “We Wish You a Merry Christmas.” After a display like that, it’s hard not to have one. Dolph Ziggler vs Fandango Dolph Ziggler may not be broken after rallying from a rough stretch to defeat Fandango on Raw last week. The Showoff’s holiday hopes, however, were shattered when his rival prevailed in a three-peat of their collision at the WWE TLC Kickoff by winning a Present-on-a-Pole match and making off with a blockbuster Yuletide haul: an Intercontinental Championship opportunity against Big E Langston. Still smarting from his loss the previous week, Fandango wanted no part of Ziggler initially and made a beeline for the present, though he caught a jaw-jacking dropkick for his trouble. The urgency of the match spurred the dancer into action, and he later used his body as a projectile to send both men over the ropes as Dolph attempted to seize the parcel. A crunch-time tussle atop the turnbuckle came down to the wire, and Fandango’s dirty play proved the difference maker when he slammed Dolph’s head across the pole in question, sending The Showoff crashing down to the steps and the floor in succession, leaving the gift free for the taking. Results * 12 Divas Jingle Belles Match: Eva Marie, Natalya, The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated Vickie Guerrero, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Summer Rae & Tamina Snuka by submission * Present on a Pole Match: Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Aksana Category:Alicia Fox Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes